


The Moment Your Heart Breaks

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Cabin Pressure One Shots [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not leaving him. I’m not leaving him.”</p>
<p>But they didn’t give you a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Your Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Feels.

He’d closed his eyes. That was it, wasn’t it? That was _really_ the moment that broke your heart, wasn’t it? He’d closed his eyes. Accepted it. The gun falling to the ground as he let go.

_“Douglas! Douglas, no!”_

That was the moment. They closed in around him, and he closed his eyes, dropped the gun, and accepted it.

_“Martin. Martin, we have to go.”_

Carolyn had tugged at your arm, pulling but you wouldn’t budge. Staring in horror at the sight before your eyes.

_“I’m not leaving him. I’m not leaving him.”_

But they didn’t give you a choice. Herc hit you with a tranc and bundled you up in his arms and the last thing you heard was Douglas screaming and the sound of flesh being ripped apart. If you’d just been quiet, all of you would have made it. You would have made it to the safe zone. You all would have been alive when the cure was discovered three days later. You all would have made it. But you couldn’t be quiet, could you? Even Arthur was quiet, but not you. Of course not you.

_“No, Douglas! We’re not running past the horde! We’ll_ never _make it!”_

_“Keep your voice down. They’ll hear.”_

_“We are doing this, Martin. And that’s final.”_

_“I AM THE CAPTAIN! And I say we aren’t doing it.”_

_“Run!!”_

_“Oh god.”_

_“Martin, for God’s sake! Run!”_

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

_“Douglas, behind you!”_

_“Argh.”_

_“Douglas!!”_

_“Douglas! Douglas, no!”_

You’re so pathetic. Your need to be in charge got your best friend killed. You couldn’t bow to his authority for even _one_ second, could you? So pathetic.

Your father was right. You are a disappointment. Douglas was always the better pilot. The better man, and now he’s dead, because of you.

_Useless._


End file.
